The Ruakar Citadel
The Ruakar Citadel is a large Kingdom that sits on a continet in the lands know as "The Handosian Bane" It is a theocratic, militarisitc state led by Satissimo Sanguinosa II founded by his Father. It's people live under constant fear, terror and anguish. It controls an entire continet, has the largest Airship and sea-ship Navy in the aera, the largest Army and the largest supplies. Begining and History of the Citadel The Citadel was once a small farming town, established by Satissimo Sanguinosa I in 667. It's people lived in poverty, ate dead rats and bugs for lunch, crops died due to storms. That's when this sleepy farming town became a thieving town. Satissimo Sanguinosa I made deals with thieving organizations so he could get his town supplies. The Thieves would sneak out in the night, raid trade ships, raid the Islands of the Wealthy, slaughter pirates and take their gold, etc. When the thieves were done, they'd hand all the Gold and valuables to Satissimo Sanguinosa I. Instead of paying the Thieves in return, he killed them with a swift strike from his mace. Then, he used this gold to buy rogues Bounty Hunters and small rag-tag frigates. He used this to create chaos in and around the Continential lands. As he got more gold the rag-tag group grew bigger and more deadlier. Satissimo Sanguinosa I and his group had a plan. They planned to raid and cripple the trading routes of a large Kingdom in the aera named The Darius Republic. After years of raiding and pilaging , the King and his Military were brought to it's knees. He compromised with Satissimo. If he gave him his Military, supplies and technology, the King's life would be spared. The King agreed. By 677, the Rag-tag group had went to a heavily trained Military. The boost in population made it so the Rag-tag frigates could be upgraded to giant galleons. The town also grew in size to a large Kingdom. Martial law was imposed on all citizens, all. If citizens were not in their homes by night-fall, they'd be killed on spot. If they came out in the morning, they'd be sliced up on spot. If they stayed out too long in the afternoon, they'd be detained, beaten and strangled. Around 690 Satissimo Sanguinosa the First died of a heart attack. His son, 50 year old Satissimo Sanguinosa the 2nd took his place. Satissimo Sanguniosa the 2nd had invaded many Kingdoms, built many Military bases around his continet and made the city of Rixliurs his kingdom's Capital. Now his eyes are on the Imperuim Republic, to destroy and conquer them, then conquer and destroy Viciaria. He is aided by a Sightan necromancer general, Ariuss Eriu. And a Sorcerer sent by the Lich, Yui'zar Ruick. The Dictator had sent a Army to the republic, but Naval ships and artillery held them off, and they retreated back to the Handosian Continets. Beliefs, Government, details The Government is headed by 1 Dictator. It is theocratic believing in the god of war Handos. It is also a Military dictatorship that keeps it's citizens under a tight leash. The Theocratic state believes that Handos is the big high war god, and they also believe that bringing Death is the will of handos. They hate nature, meaning in Rituals they'd burn trees and such. They are aided by a Lich servant sorcerer, and a Sightan Necromancer, who leads the Army of this government. There is, however, strict opposistion to this Government is opression. The Order of the White Leafcap, a order equipped with alchemical imbued swords and weapons, fight the Government and control a meduim-size continet. The White Leafcap is directly sponsored by the Wealthy, who fled to the Republic Imperuim when their islands were raided and sacked. They are still trying to get in contact to the Republic for sponsorship. There is 1 Capital city of this Kingdom, 5 Military bases across the continet. As you can see the Handosian lands in the picture. The northern, as said in the description, is under control of Sat. The eastren under control of the White Leafcap, the southern under control of the Witch who supplies the White Leafcap with items and helps them. She is Trition. This is the basic overview of everything, you may begin posting.